Troublesome Angel
by Live Fire
Summary: Roxanne was a troublesome angel; Lucy was going to be in for a tough ride...


_**5/325 pairings: RoxanneLucy**_

Roxanne was a troublemaker.

Although she may have given the impression to strangers of being a cute, adorable and fun to play with little girl, in actual fact she caused more trouble than she was worth. She was sneaky, mischievous and had a terrible habit of scaring away everyone who tried to look after her.

Lucy remembered how Rose had told her to have her wand ready if she was going to look after Roxanne, as the child could escape you in seconds. Victoire had outright refused to even consider babysitting her and Dominique had done nothing more than look at her with an expression of regret when she had told her.

Now, Lucy was beginning to realise why. Roxanne had only been in her care for only a little more than half an hour and she had already found her way into her father's workshop and destroyed the newest designs of Skiving Snackboxes. Not only were there wrappers lying all over floor, but the four year old's face had also turned a deep shade of purple.

She shook her head defiantly as Lucy tried to remove the lolly from her cousin's mouth and when she was resorted to taking out her wand from her back pocket, Roxanne was gone in a flash, her giggles echoing down the hallway.

Lucy chased after her, entering rooms, crawling under beds to try and get her to eat the reversing lolly that would return her face to its normal colour.

Roxanne refused and then darted through the house again, this time to hide in one of the kitchen cupboards.

Lucy knew Angelina and George would kill her if they ever found out (she supposed she would have to tell them anyway) and they would probably never ask her to babysit Roxanne again.

Not that she would ever want to.

She used to wonder why Victoire, Dominique and Rose all said they were never going to babysit her again. She thought maybe they just weren't cut out for the task, but Lucy had always loved children. Roxanne loved her. She thought she had been perfect.

But now she understood. It wasn't them, it was Roxanne; the troublesome four year old who was nothing but trouble.

Lucy could just hear all the I told you so's, all the laughing, all the teasing. They had told her she'd regret it and she did as she tried to drag her little cousin from the cupboard. For someone so young, she was really strong, Lucy observed as the four year old gripped the side of the bench with all her might, clinging on for dear life.

Lucy pulled and pushed the small child, trying to force the green lolly into her mouth. What if George and Angelina came home to their purple-faced daughter? George often saw the lighter side to things, but she doubted even he would be impressed by this. No one but George and Angelina could go into that office.

Which led to the question of how Roxanne got there in the first place. It was meant to be locked at all times and she was too young to even know how to use magic. There was only one other possible explanation: she must have found the key.

Although the Weasleys were a magical family with little understanding of how Muggles' lives' work, they did place their faith in some Muggle inventions. Lock and key was one of them, since they felt that locking a door by magical means was only too easy for anyone with the knowledge of the spell to open the door to sneak in.

Lucy tried to ask her where the key was, but Roxanne refused to tell her. She simply shook her head, giggling, and saying that it was her secret.

Even the threat of telling her parents didn't work. Roxanne was truly her father's daughter - not caring for rules or the consequences of breaking them.

Lucy just wanted George and Angelina to come home, but upon glancing at the clock, she had only been here for an hour. How time went slow when she wasn't having fun.

But it seemed all the running around tired Roxanne out. As Lucy was preparing dinner, she glanced over her shoulder and found her little cousin sound asleep on the couch, her head propped up by a pillow and looking peaceful like the angel she wasn't. Lucy couldn't help the smile which tugged at the corners of her lips.

When George and Angelina arrived home, Lucy couldn't help but tell them what a sweet, wellbehaved girl Roxanne had been (It hadn't really been a lie. She had been for the most part... when she was sleeping).

They seemed immensely surprised by this bit of information. George had burst out laughing, thinking it was a joke. Lucy assured him she was telling the truth and then mentioned his workshop.

George wasn't overly upset about it, saying she got into it often, but he did disappear up the stairs later to make sure his daughter was okay.

Lucy Floo'd home after that to an empty house. Her family were already in bed and that was where Lucy went. Collapsing on her bed exhausted from the events of that day, she dived under the covers without even changing, dozing off into a deep sleep.

Babysitting had been fun. She didn't know what the others were complaining about.

She had already told George and Angelina she'd gladly do it again.


End file.
